Saimin Wiki:Manual of Style
This Page is Under Construction =Creating Pages= Because of the Diversity of the games, manga, anime and the like that are covered on this wiki some pages will have a different format than others; its basically first come first serve when creating a page and feel free to experiment with the format and how things go and where, it makes this wiki Unique and Interesting. However we do have some standards that are set for each page. For Creating a Character Page The name of the character is always the first part of article and should be in bold and italics (for example: Toyosato Sharu) if their is a title that is a part of his or her name than it should be included and should be included in the bold-italics. Any aliases, titles or nicknames should also be presented in a bold-italics. In some cases their will be an issue with the name of the character, this can be because of a number of things from a translating error to something lost in translation, misunderstandings, Kira-Kira names, or other such mistakes. In Japanese media it is quite common for the creators to simply make names up as opposed to using real ones which can sometimes make the name hard to translate or understand, especially when it is sometimes meant to be a pun. When something like this occurs the first section in the character page will be the "Name" section which will detail any issues or problems with the name. This section will start with the following notice: Note: Because of some complications regarding her name it gets it own sections while usually it would just go atop. after which it should explain the issues with the name regardless if it is ever settled or resolved at which point the section should be updated and the page, replaced with the right name if the name was in correct in the beginning. Should a name not have any complications than the name's meaning will simply go in the first section along with the Character Outline leading into the article. If the character in question is a Hypnotized Heroine than the next/first section should be the "How she was Hypnotized" section. This section is a typically single sentence explaining how she was hypnotized. If any additional information is necessary or other information relevant than it should also be included. If she is hypnotized more than once or in more than one way than it should be place in point format. Finally their is a section which will explain the character's actions, depending on the media. For a Visual Novel the section should be entitled "Gameplay & Walkthrough", for OVA or Anime than the section should be "Synopsis" and for a Manga and Light Novel "". For a character whose media has been adapted a section explaining their part in the same way should be added but named after the adapted Media, the most common being the "OVA" section. For a decent amount of correctness we ask that: #Proper Grammar and Spelling, puntuation and homophones is used #The title of each page is in both Bold and Itslics and is the starting sentence of the article #At least one picture is on each page #Do not use netspeak, regardless of the admitibly shamelessness in our wiki's topics we still desire a somewhat professional look to our pages. #Redirects are left behind for quick access for pages unless a disambiguous page is needed.